(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus that enlarges and projects an image of a picture source to display the same on a transmissive screen, a screen and a Fresnel lens sheet both used in the image display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A projection type image display apparatus (hereinafter, in some cases, referred to as “set”) uses a projection lens, etc. to enlarge a picture displayed on a projection type Braun tube, a liquid crystal display apparatus, etc. as a small-sized picture source to project the same on a transmissive screen, thereby forming a picture on the transmissive screen.
Thinning (reduction of the set in depth dimension) is demanded of such image display apparatus in order to achieve lightening and reduction in cost and installation space. There is known the construction of a transmissive screen conformed to a thinned set and described in, for example, WO/02/27399 and JP-A-2004-170862.